girlgeniusfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Renaming Proposals
Just putting all the renaming ideas in their own thread. :) Forum names Watercooler * der Biergarten * Kaffeehaus * Das Kaffeehaus Helpdesk * Ask-a-Spark * Spark's Lab * Help from the TAs * Minion Assistance Fan Theories * Mad Theories * absurdum est 2009 Comments Oh hey, forgot about all this. How about changing Watercooler to "Student Lounge" or "The Laboratory"? The rest should remain unchanged, I think. I think Argadi's right about not using obfuscated names for mission-critical things. --m 22:04, 28 May 2009 (UTC) : I like 'Student Lounge', and I think the parenthetical for the Help Desk is amusing and wouldn't obfuscate. -- Corgi 22:29, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :: I agree that either of the forms of Help Desk renamings with parenthesis would not likely cause confusion. Argadi 23:36, 28 May 2009 (UTC) :::I've noticed minor issues with using parentheses in links in different software, such as Google's email client. I'd prefer to avoid using anything other than alphanumerics, to save headaches. --m 00:14, 29 May 2009 (UTC) : Laboratories are for experiments, not so much discussion or answering (student) questions. I vote for "Kaffeehaus" for "Watercooler". I don't think that's much of an obfuscation and it really fits with Vanamonde's governing style. What about "Help from the TAs" for "Help desk"? ⚙Zarchne 12:59, 19 June 2009 (UTC) 2008 Comments Is Canon Discussion part of Fan Theories or...? Hy iz a leetle confoozed. --mnenyver 22:54, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :Well, someone had suggested a page-by-page thing, not for every page but for some of the more interesting and/or complicated ones, to talk about exactly what was going on there. I don't know that it was supposed to be part of Fan Theories, but now I think about it I suppose it could be. -Acacia 23:02, 2 March 2008 (UTC) :: I rather like Department of Almost Certainly True History, for what that's worth. :: Corgi 06:02, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::For the Canon Discussion section? Or for the wiki itself? -Evaneyreddeman 17:55, 4 March 2008 (UTC) :::: Sorry, the wiki itself. -- Corgi 03:07, 5 March 2008 (UTC) It looks like all the votes are in and it's Department of Almost Certainly True History, but only just. What's everyone think? :) --mnenyver 20:16, 12 March 2008 (UTC) :While it's not my first choice (I like TPU Reference Library or similar), it's my second. As far as I'm concerned, go for it. -Evaneyreddeman 13:20, 13 March 2008 (UTC) ::I'd prefer something else (this term doesn't sound unique to GG unless you've read enough of it to catch the reference), but don't feel strongly about it. However, regardless of the result, I'd suggest keeping voting open for at least a week. It would be nice to see whether anyone else is reading this thing. 10 votes so far is a rather piddly number. I don't frequent the Yahoo forums, KDL, etc.; has the wiki been "advertised" at all? -- that old bearded guy 13:29, 13 March 2008 (UTC) Well, I went ahead and made a bold change to the name of the main page. It seemed like the clear winner, but other folks have access to change it if there's objections. :) Also, feel free to edit the new poll. I took most of the suggestions from the Yahoo group and added a few, but there's just too many great lines to pick from! --mnenyver 16:11, 20 March 2008 (UTC) The forum names are bugging me. Do we have consensus on changing these or what they should be called? --mnenyver 04:07, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :You mean, like calling fan theories something like "spark's lab" or something? I remember what the top contenders for forum names were, much less whether we'd reached something like consensus. -Evaneyreddeman 13:42, 27 June 2008 (UTC) ::Yeah, I don't remember either. I think names were tossed around, but the discussion drifted off. --mnenyver 16:16, 27 June 2008 (UTC) :::Just fix them already. — Zarchne 18:10, 27 June 2008 (UTC) : The comment from Evaneyreddeman says "like calling fan theories something like "spark's lab" or something", but the proposal at the top of this page calls for the helpdesk being called "spark's lab". I don't think this is a good idea—when someone needs help we don't want to make things more frustrating by obscuring the name of the help desk. : Cute names are fine for some things, but we don't want to drive people away by requiring that they need to know all the trivia before they can find information. Argadi 00:39, 25 November 2008 (UTC) : However, "Watercooler" doesn't fall into that category, and "Fan Theories" probably doesn't either, and "Help Desk" could be glossed as Help Desk (Ask a Spark!) or Ask a Spark! ("Help Desk") ⚙Zarchne 01:11, 25 November 2008 (UTC)